


Letter for the Commander

by The_Rogue_Mockingjay_of_Thedas



Series: Letters of Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Mockingjay_of_Thedas/pseuds/The_Rogue_Mockingjay_of_Thedas
Summary: Lady Inquisitor Eden Lavellan writes to her love about her adventures in the Exalted Plains.





	Letter for the Commander

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to embrace my inner hopeless romantic for a moment, lol.

_[In a flowing, elegant hand:]_

Commander Cullen, ma vhenan, ma revas, ma enasalin,

Today was exciting! Battling hordes of undead, burning corpse pits, rounding up halla, being randomly attacked by these so-called Freemen of the Dales, sealing Fade rifts and killing demons. The Dirthavaren is full of surprises! And the Orlesian trenches, I’ve never seen a more dismal place. Mythal’enaste, I’ll be pulling splinters out of my skin for weeks. I pity the soldiers who have to live there.

There are no towns here; everything’s been destroyed. I have yet to see a single intact house, and I have traversed nearly the entirety of the Plains! But, my love, there’s nothing quite like the setting sun illuminating the golden fields, shards of light poking through the glens…and the halla! I haven’t seen this many halla since I left my clan, they’re absolutely everywhere, Cullen! (Well, except for the fens. Probably the dragon’s fault.) Have you ever seen a halla, ma sulahn’nehn? They’re extraordinary. We are lucky to have them as companions, almost like you Fereldans and your mabari! Only a halla won’t give you puppy eyes and beg for snacks as much. I do love your mabari, by the way, we should get one! And a baby halla!

_[Below is a detailed drawing of a halla and mabari, both begging for treats.]_

Tell me, what are things like at Skyhold while I am away? Do you get anything done during war meetings without my steadying hand? Are you well? How are our mounts? Our soldiers? Our mage friends? Has Melanthe yet returned from whatever errand Leli sent her on? Have the Chargers consumed all the decent drink? What of Maryden, has she completed that poem yet? Is Sera causing even more trouble for you? How are my fellow Dalish? Have there been any fights? The books I requested, have they yet arrived? Cullen, vhenan, light of my life, if I hear that you’ve been putting your work above your health I’ll…I’m not sure what I’ll do, actually, but I’ll think of something, no doubt. Skyhold won’t fall apart if you take an hour or two for yourself, love. Don’t push yourself to the breaking point and then question your strength when you start cracking. When falling from a height, everyone will get hurt. It is not weakness, it’s a universal truth of being alive.

All the love in the world (and then some),

Eden

_[Eden has scribbled hearts, Dalish, Fereldan, and Inquisition motifs all over the margins. On the back she's doodled trees, halla, Elven ruins, and the colorful ruins of Orlesian buildings.]_


End file.
